Limousine
by squizz
Summary: AU. We have two somewhat lonely thinly connected lives, now we pull on near invisable threads, shake some tragedy on them, and hope to find a satisfactory ending. Mentions of Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I know its rather stupid of me to start another chaptered fic whilst I already have two on-going fic's, but I couldn't help it. The need to get this written and posted was just too great! So get comfortable, and read and then please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its Characters. This fic is based on Danielle Steel's "The kiss", but no worries this is NOT a copy of it in any kind, the plot just inspired me to write this .

**Warnings: **This fic contains Male x Male pairings, as well as mentions of male pregnancy, (there's evidence of it also!) if any of this offends you in any way, I'd advise you to kindly click the shiny back button. This fic also contains a slightly bitchy Sakura (but no worries, I like her so there will be no bashing!) Sasuke is also rather _OCC_ in this chapter, but I PROMISE it will only be in this chapter…

* * *

**Limousine: Chapter One

* * *

**

Sasuke shut the book he was reading as he heard Neji walk past his room towards the study. He looked at the time, 1:56 am, he sighed. This wasn't an unusual occurrence; Neji arriving home late at night and then hiding away in the study was something that had been happening for years now, and it was something Sasuke had simply accepted. Sometimes he would stay up reading a book, or keeping an eye on their daughter, and at other times, he would just fall asleep.

It hadn't always been like this, Sasuke reminisced, in the first year or so of their marriage – when he hadn't had Tatsuki (1) - their daughter, life with Neji was beautiful, the type of beautiful you could only find in a fairy tale. Their life had been glamorous, with many social events and so on. Neji had also been very good to him, understanding and quite affectionate – something that Sasuke had rarely received, in his childhood.

When Sasuke had gotten pregnant, Neji had been ecstatic, and it had seemed that Sasuke was going to have the perfect family he had always wanted.

However, Tatsuki had been eleven weeks premature, with a weak heart and under-developed lungs. Neji hadn't been pleased with this – his child hadn't been as "perfect" as he proclaimed Hyuuga children were at the beginning of Sasuke's pregnancy. Sasuke went on to have two miscarriages after Tatsuki.

Neji, instead of being the supportive partner, had grown distant and uncaring. It was obvious he blamed Sasuke for Tatsuki's incurable illness and the two miscarriages; even though Neji hadn't ever mentioned so, the fact burned Sasuke regularly.

By the time, Tatsuki was a year old; Neji had moved out of their shared bedroom, his excuse being that the times when he got in and out of bed were too early and too late and would disturb Sasuke. He had at that time also totally convinced, or ordered rather, Sasuke to stop working and to stay home looking after Tatsuki.

--

Sasuke put on a baggy t-shirt (as he was only wearing boxers) and padded out of his room toward the study.

Upon opening the door, he found Neji sitting gracefully on a rich leather chair, putting the phone down, as if he had just finished conversing with someone.

"Good-evening" Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke." Neji acknowledged without looking up from the documents he was now reading.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked more out of routine than out of curiosity.

"Fine." Neji replied, giving him a curt nod as if to dismiss him, and Sasuke obeyed.

Neji never asked about his day anymore, as he didn't like hearing about Tatsuki, a "subject" that always seemed to pop up whenever he had done so. Sasuke wasn't particularly bothered with this anyway, and life went on.

Sasuke went into Tatsuki's room, careful not to wake up Tatsuki or the nurse who looked after the girl. Tatsuki looked a lot like Sasuke, with her dark hair and pale skin, however she had Neji's eyes. Pallid and charming, and seemed to look right into a person. At the tender age of five, she was tiny and frail in comparison to others her age.

It was something Sasuke always felt guilty over, she was a beautiful child who was very aware of the world around her, yet the most she had ever seen of it was in their small ventures into their large back garden.

It was in Tatsuki's room Sasuke had fallen asleep in, curled up in a chair next to the girl's bed.

* * *

Naruto yawned tiredly as he removed himself from the comfort of his hotel bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

He was in Suna on behalf of the Hokage (2).

Naruto at the age of twenty-seven had been chosen as the Godaime's (Tsunade) next of kin. It was a title he was honoured to have, and utterly dedicated to.

He was to stay in Suna (3) for the next two months to attend an array of meetings to secure the alliance between the fire and wind countries. Naruto himself didn't understand why there were sp many meetings which were spread across such a large amount of time, but then again he had no say as to which way certain procedures took place.

Putting his key card in the left pocket of his coat, and sliding a hand through his slightly damp hair he made his way towards the wind (4) building.

He didn't have a meeting today, and he hadn't much planned except for breakfast with Gaara – the Kazekage (they were rather close friends), but that wasn't until 8:30, and it looking at his watch it was only just getting towards 7.

Therefore, he chose to wander aimlessly around the city, contemplating about his life, which led him to feeling guilt he had happily pushed away.

He had left home on a bad note. This was completely unfair to his son, Makoto, who didn't understand why 'mummy' and 'daddy' always talked so loud and really angrily before daddy left for a trip. The guilt flooded deeper.

Ever since Naruto had been selected to be the next Hokage, his business life had become hectic, not that it hadn't already been. He was after all the son of the deceased Minato Namikaze (5) the Yondaime Hokage, and therefore literally inherited a place in the council (even though it had been at a struggle).

It was because of this _promotion _that his marriage to Sakura had hit rock bottom. He had been married to Sakura for nine years, mostly due to the fact she had become pregnant with Makoto. But at the time, it hadn't mattered as they had been quite madly in love. Naruto receiving this new position four years into their marriage had been a highlighted moment at first, and Sakura had been incredibly proud of him.

However, as the months went on, Naruto started neglecting his family. Work taking over his life. He wasn't as playful as he use to be, and no longer had the time for anything.

Sakura on the hand was a social woman, always attending different events, no matter big or small, Naruto at some point had been the same, yet work had forced him to change. Sakura wasn't one to go to such events alone, and instead was accompanied by one of her male 'friends'.

That's when the arguments began.

Naruto had, had his suspicions on these 'friends' of his wife, yet Sakura strongly claimed her relationships with them were innocent, something that Naruto was willing to believe anyhow.

Yet on the night Naruto had returned home early from one of his trips to find a man, in his bed, with his wife, Naruto's love and trust of Sakura had simply diminished (something that had surprised Naruto at first); but they didn't want to divorce as Makoto was still quite young and they didn't want him to suffer. '_It was for the best'_ they had agreed.

Therefore, they lived, as a "happy little family" in the public eye, when in reality Naruto and Sakura could not be in the same room without disagreeing with each other.

Their most recent 'disagreement' had been on the topic of him now neglecting Makoto. Even though Naruto outwardly refused to admit this to Sakura, he knew she was right. He recently _had,_ had no time for his son – something he had tried and promised himself to prevent, yet this two month business trip was "evidence that he wasn't trying hard enough" as Sakura had put it.

After Sakura had said that, he had stomped out of the house – rather childishly (now he thought about it) not even stopping to say good-bye to Makoto.

He was an awful father he told himself.

He needed a distraction, something to completely draw his attention away from the guilt he was feeling.

Arriving at Gaara's early was out of the question as even though they were close friends, Gaara's advisors weren't and they wouldn't approve with "over socialization."

Normally he would call Sasuke, but there was a five hour time difference between Konoha and Suna, meaning that it was nearing 2am in the morning, and he wasn't going to wake Sasuke up just because he couldn't handle his personal problems.

Sasuke was a man Naruto had met six years ago when there had been a big public event (6) in which the Kage's of the world attended. It took place twice every year, and was hosted in a different country, and important names of that country were also invited.

That year, the second party was held on Konoha, Naruto had attended on behalf of the Namikaze family with Sakura, and Sasuke had attended with Neji, who was there on the behalf of the Hyuuga family. He had actually met Sasuke through Neji, as Neji was a member of the council, and they briefly new each other.

They had casually conversed with each other, instantly respecting each other, and had formed a rather odd relationship. By the end of the night, they had exchanged telephone numbers and promised to keep in touch.

From that day, a comfortable friendly relationship had formed between them. And even though they hardly saw each other, they spoke on the phone regularly about mostly nothing, yet everything.

* * *

**A/N:** And so, this chapter has come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed it, and hopefully you will all review!

**(1)** I so obviously stole this name from bleach that its shameful, I was originally going to use 'Rukia' but my friend thought it was a bit too much XD. Lol.

**(2 + 3)** This fic is AU, but the Kages still exist, but as something like a prime minister (or a president however you prefer it.) So do the hidden villages, but they are capital cities of the countries, if you get me, e.g. the capital of the fire country is Konoha.

**(4)** I'm pretty sure that the Hokage building has the symbol for 'fire' on it, and so I'm assuming it's the same for the Kazekage.

**(5)** I don't read the Manga, but I accidentally read it on wikipedia… I actually hate myself for doing so, I always _accidentally _read wikipedia, like the other day…when I found out about some very unwanted news about a certain toad hermit

**(6)** I based this 'public event' on the chunin exams…

If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Constructive criticism will also be gratefully received.

I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A VERY NICE CHRISTMAS….AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (if I don't update before then...)

**Useless information: **I was in fact born eleven weeks early…very special I was! And I did have a small problem with my lungs, but I'm ok now! Unlike Tatsuki…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:-** Hi everyone…I know its been a while…a very long while, I'm sorry; but hey I discovered the world of FMA and dived further into the world of One Piece, then went to France. Long story short, I've been occupied with other things…

However, I would like to give a big HUGE thank-you to all those who read/reviewed/favourited/alerted I am very much grateful for it all and I'd appreciated it if you all kept on doing so – it all does very well for my ego

So yeah I would keep you any longer.

For any **DISCLAIMERS **or **WARNINGS **please refer to the previous chapter.

* * *

**Limousine: Chapter Two

* * *

**

"Come on _Teme_, don't be so stuck up…just for a bit of fun…"

Sasuke sighed listening to the other on the phone; he glanced at the clock - ten after twelve…they had been on the phone for over two hours! Although he did enjoy conversing with Naruto – something he would never admit to himself, let alone the persistent voice on the other line; he had other things to do, and little time to do them in, time which could no longer be wasted on his overrun current conversation.

"Naruto, I've told you – _no_, it's impossible for me to do so, I have Tatsuki to think about, and have you even considered how I would explain things to Neji?" Sasuke questioned slightly irritated.

"_Fuck Neji_! And you said yourself; Tatsuki's been fine the last couple-" Naruto had started only to be cut off…

"Dobe, stop being annoying, I have things to do, bye." And as he put the phone back on its cradle, he heard the loud exclamation of, "TEME!" from the other line which brought a satisfactory smirk across his face.

Naruto was impossible sometimes – especially when he had his mind set on something, it was one of the many qualities Sasuke liked about the Hokage-next-in-line. On the other hand, Naruto's new idea was just crazy and too stupid for him to want to even think about – not that it stopped him from doing so…

It was all that was on his mind as he watched Tatsuki eat her fish fingers (1) for lunch – the child had a strange, _strange _love of them.

Naruto was right in what he had said about Tatsuki though, she _was_ fine – more than fine even, and had been for the past month and two weeks; something which was extraordinary in Tatsuki's short life, never had she been so well, almost as strong as children her age for such a long time.

It gave Sasuke hope that maybe, _maybe_ his daughter was getting better. He had even ventured into the garden with her a few times, the last time; he had even allowed her to run around for a while. It was such a grand improvement that even the doctors who gave Tatsuki her monthly check-up had been baffled as to her new condition, yet had warned Sasuke not to allow her to become too worn out – which Sasuke already had been making sure didn't happen.

But still…

What Naruto had suggested, or was now outright proposing was very much impossible!

During their phone conversation, _Naruto had suggested that he go down to Suna, on Naruto's last weekend in the country!_

He nearly laughed at the stupidity of the idea.

Yet there was still a stupid part of _him _that _did_ want to go. After all it would only be for three days – Naruto's idea of a 'weekend', the blond had it already planned out and everything: Sasuke would leave Thursday evening, arrive in Suna Friday morning, perhaps spend the afternoon, as well as Saturday and Sunday with the moron and then be ready to leave on Monday morning, whilst Naruto would leave Monday night as he had one last important meeting with the Kazekage. '_Simple'_ the idiot had said as if they lived in a straightforward and simple world.

Though that didn't stop it all from seeming exciting – as everything usually sounded and _was _exciting whenever the blond was involved, and it _had_ been too long since he had last seen the blond, nearly six months. He hardly saw the other anyway, at most it was three or four times a year; not that he didn't like seeing the blond – in fact he did - very much, but he had Tatsuki to take care for, even though she did have a personal nurse, and Naruto was hardly ever not busy or even in the city; which made things difficult. Yet they spoke to each other at least twice a week.

At the beginning of their friendship, they had spoken to each other everyday, taking turns in calling each other. However, Neji had gotten suspicious when he had seen a reoccurring number unknown to him on the phone bill, and had demanded to know who it was.

To say Neji had been pleased when Sasuke had reluctantly told him who it was would be an understatement. Neji had been horrified about the idea of Sasuke talking with someone like Naruto – who at the time had 'merely' been a member of the council and a possible threat (as Neji had explained), towards Nejis status if he got too close. It had appeared that everyone in the council held a rivalry between them – although he had never heard of anything like this from Itachi.

The next time Naruto had called, Neji had been conveniently around and about the house. Why? Sasuke would never know, and had answered the phone, _politely _banning Naruto from ringing the house again.

And it had worked.

For a whole.

And entire.

Month.

Naruto had not once called him, and in turn, he had not risked calling Naruto. That month had been the loneliest month Sasuke had ever lived. Sasuke hadn't been a very social or out going person to begin with, and the little friends he had, had – he'd been distanced from; and so with only Tatsuki –who at the time was only a weeks old and a nurse as companions it hadn't been a bright time for Sasuke.

That had been until a rather random but warm morning on which he had received a letter inviting him to lunch at Ichikaru – a well known ramen based restaurant in the centre of the city the next day. He had instantly known who it was from, even though it had been signed anonymous – _who else_ was there in his life who would invite him out…to a ramen restaurant of all places?

On the other hand, Neji had thought it was Itachi his husband was going out to lunch with – the one person Neji could not control, question or deprive Sasuke of seeing. It had been a sneaky, yet effective plan.

Itachi, be it believable or not had been against his younger brother's marriage to the Hyuuga, but could do nothing about it as it had been an arrangement between their diseased parents and the elder Hyuuga's in order to strengthen the status; an arrangement which had been made and sealed before Sasuke could even walk!

Lunch with Naruto had been the most ridiculous, yet thrilling thing Sasuke had ever done in that year of Tatsuki's birth. Naruto had eaten _seven _large bowls of ramen at the most alarming speeds much to Sasuke's horror, disgust, and well hidden amazement. However, the waiters had appeared to find this normal, as Naruto apparently did this often, with even more of the bowls of Ramen!

Afterwards they had literally wondered around the whole of the city, sharing insults (something they did _too_ often) and generally enjoying each others company, until they had finally come to the subject of Naruto not being allowed to call the Hyuuga household.

Even though Sasuke said nothing of the solitude he had felt…it seemed Naruto had already known and understood. They had then gone on to plot all the times Neji was out of the house and roughly how long he was gone for – like sneaky little children plotting to steal cookies from the cookie jar; and spent ages working out and arguing over a foolproof plan on how many times and when Naruto would call the Hyuuga residence.

It had been a foolproof and working plan to present day.

_However,_

Plotted phone calls and secret lunches (which they had quite a few of) were on a completely different scale to visiting different countries. It didn't _matter _if Sasuke left for a year or a mere three days!

He going to Suna was a foolish idea which he would not be able to find any means to explain.

Yet there was still a side of him that wanted to go.

The idiotic side of him which had been over influenced by a moron who was next in line to become Hokage.

_The idiotic side of him which would be the death of him one day._

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest I know this chapter didn't flow as well as it should of done – and for that I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to make it work – I tried my best, but seriously I can already see how much of a monster this fic will be…

**1.** I don't know any Japanese dishes…sorry --'

And so here is where I leave you…

With the simple request of **REVIEWS**! Tell me you loved it/hated it/ want more of it/ whatever else you can possibly think of, just don't leave me to wonder…other wise I'll tear myself apart!

**Randomness: **OMG One piece...seriously i've fallen in love with that anime XD

* * *

* * *


End file.
